Venido por mí
by MegEvans1983
Summary: "I got the doctor's okay for..," he starts to say with a certain glint in his eyes before adding, "…strenuous activities weeks ago. I know we agreed on taking it slowly, but if we go any slower, we won't be together in the biblical sense before Duncan is cut loose or pigs will fly – whichever comes first."


**A/N: **This one-shot was written back when ABC aired their first "Rookie Blue" promo for this season. So, it doesn't exactly follow what's been spoiled to happen in 506 next week, but I hope you'll enjoy it in any case ;)

* * *

**Pas-sion (n). Strong sexual desire; lust. (Synonyms: fervor, zeal, ardor.)**

* * *

"I'm serious, Sam!" Andy's hands are perched on her hips, and she's trying to be serious, but ends up falling flat on her face when those dimples of his make their entrance on the scene.

"I'm sorry, really I am." He's even holding his hands up in surrender to show her how serious he's trying to be.

They're standing in his kitchen, or rather Andy is standing, Sam is sitting on a chair – finding the latest entry in Andy's book of being a Training Officer beyond hilarious.

"No, you're _not_." Andy maintains, turning around to rinse out their wine glasses underneath the faucet. "You're _loving_ this."

"I _do_ get a weird kind of justification when one of _my_ rookies gets to experience what it means to be a Training Officer; the aggravation, the worry, the fact that how _they_ perform on the street will always have a direct link to how you've trained them."

"I _aggravated_ you?" Andy turns around from the sink, almost stumbling over the one word that she can't imagine her former Training Officer would dub her with.

"Two words, McNally," he says. "Back alley," Sam counts off on his fingers, ultimately holding up two digits.

Rolling her eyes, Andy corrects him, "It's actually only one."

"Sorry?"

"Back-alley – it's _one_ word. Connected by a dash," she informs him before turning around towards the sink again to place the glasses on the drying rack.

Groaning, Sam folds his arms across his chest asking, "You sure you shouldn't be serving the Grammar Police instead of 15 Division, McNally?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Andy is shaking her head at his dry humor when she hears the sound of a chair scraping across the kitchen floor. She feels a flutter in her stomach when Sam's hands suddenly rest on the table top on the outside of hers.

"I'm not trying to be funny," he softly whispers into her ear, nudging at Andy's cheek with the tip of his nose.

Drawing in a deep breath, she asks, "Then what _are_ you trying to be?"

Usually, Andy would've gotten some sort of a smart-ass remark out of Sam by now, but all she can _hear_ is him breathing heavily behind her. All she can _feel_ are his hands inserting themselves into the lining of her very comfortable yoga pants.

"Loving," Sam touches his lips to the side of her throat. "Desirable," flicking his tongue right behind Andy's ear, he adds, "Passionate" right before dipping his right hand into her pants. He feels the way the air is coming through her mouth in small gasps, which is when he knows that he's got her.

Andy reaches back with her hand, and grabs onto Sam's hair, panting.

"Venido por mí, bebé," he encourages her in freaking Spanish, which is actually kind of normal when he's pushing her to reach her peak.

"I love it when you speak Spanish to me," Andy manages to get out in-between gasping for breath. But when that oh-so-talented finger of Sam's pushes her very thin panties aside before flicking at her clit, she's gone.

"Sam…Sam, yes!"

"That good?" he breathes against her ear before biting down on the tendon in her neck.

"Mmm…so good," she hums.

Turning her head to the side, Andy finds his lips, allowing his tongue access into the recesses of her mouth. Sighing deeply, Sam pulls back from their kiss and wraps his arms around her waist. "Wauw..," she chuckles to herself, pressing her forehead against Sam's throat.

"You ready to move this upstairs?" He feels Andy tense up even before he's finished asking the question.

"Sam..," she's shaking her head at him in the negative, her fingers running down his cotton-clad chest.

"I got the doctor's okay for..," he starts to say with a certain glint in his eyes before adding, "…_strenuous_ activities weeks ago. I know we agreed on taking it slowly, but if we go any slower, we won't be _together _in the biblical sense before Duncan is cut loose or pigs will fly – whichever comes first."

Hitting his chest with her hands, Andy reprimands him, "_Not_ funny."

"You know what's _not_ funny, McNally?" Sam asks, raising his eyebrows at her in question. "A very hot female cop, making you all sort of promises on your death bed, and then not following them through."

"You were _not _on your death bed."

"Still promises were made," Sam all but whistles innocently.

"We also agreed that you weren't allowed to use what was said in the hospital to your advantage if I wanted to take things slowly."

"But you don't," Sam raises his eyebrows conceitedly at her.

"No, dammit, I don't," Andy grumbles feeling herself getting lost in those brown pools of his.

"Good answer."

* * *

"I've missed you," Sam mumbles against Andy's lips as they stumble into the bedroom, wrapped around each other.

"Me too."

Drawing their lips slowly apart, Sam opens his eyes to find Andy staring at him with that inquisitive look of hers.

"What?" he asks stunned as to what could have her questioning his intentions right now. But when she takes a step back, Sam narrows his eyes at her. "What is it?"

"I'll give you aggravated!" she huffs pushing against his chest so much so, that he loses his balance and lands flat on his back on the bed.

Pulling himself up on his elbows, Sam watches as Andy's fingers make quick work on the buttons of the blue shirt, that she's wearing.

"One day," he gasps winded. "We're gonna have a talk about what that tattoo of yours means," Sam says, gesturing to the left side of her ribcage.

"You first, _Detective_," she challenges him motioning to his left bicep with a bop of her head.

Sam can't hide the smirk that has taken over his entire face by the time Andy's shirt has floated to the floor. "What are you smirking about?" she asks crawling up his body, until the palms of her hands are placed next to his head and her legs are on the outside of his.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he full-on beams up at her right before flipping her onto her back in one quick motion making Andy yelp out loud.

"Sam!"

"You loved it." Sam grins down at her when Andy reaches up to grab a fist-full of his black tee shirt, but just as her fingers have curled around the fabric, he steps back, shaking his head at her with those dimples of his on full display.

Sam grabs the hem of his tee shirt, and tugs it off of his head before tossing it somewhere on the bedroom floor.

He climbs on the bed until his hips are aligned with Andy's, giving her one of his chocolate melting smiles, before lowering his lips to hers. Sam sucks on her upper lip, while they both smile teasingly at each other – realizing that for the first time _ever _– they're in the same place.

Physically; yes of course they're in the same place, but emotionally it seems like they've always been on opposite sides of the continent, but not tonight.

Tonight they're _together_.

_Here_.

* * *

"Jesus!" Sam exclaims falling flat on his back a little while later, his chiseled chest glistening with sweat.

Breathing heavily, Andy turns on her side on a sigh, "I guess Sarah was wrong then."

He raises his eyebrows at her statement urging her to elaborate what she's just said, while turning on his side – mimicking her position on the bed.

"About you not knowing what prayer is," Andy says noticing how the light that has been in Sam's eyes all night has suddenly been replaced by dimness. "What is it?" she asks, propping herself up on one elbow, and using her index finger on the other hand to even out the furrow that's now in attendance on his forehead.

"Can we _not_ talk about my sister right now?" Sam requests, tucking a strand of hair behind Andy's ear. "I just want to focus on the two of us right now."

"Okay," she acquiesces with a nod of her head.

Lying on the bed, facing each other with their heads resting on their forearms, a sudden quietness takes over the room.

Andy doesn't know if it's the topic of Sam's sister, that has changed the mood or if it's the fact that tonight marks a new beginning for them.

"We weren't the Brady's growing up," he says surprising Andy by talking about his family without her having to drag it out of him.

"I sort of got that in the hospital."

"Well," Sam shrugs turning onto his back to stare up at the ceiling in contemplation. "Sarah got the forgiveness gene, and I…did _not_."

Andy's fingers scratch his chest, taking in the information that he has just given her. Just a couple of years ago, Sam would've been tight-lipped about anything pertaining to his past, and now he's being forth coming about it.

It tells her something very important.

"Who needs forgiveness?" She asks resting her head against Sam's chest.

That things have _changed_ between them.

"Our father."

For the _better_.

Andy doesn't prod any further after that statement, because she knows that Sam will tell her in his own time.

"You're a good training officer, Andy." Sam suddenly says, changing the subject and pushing his lips against the top of her head.

"You really think so?" she asks looking into his eyes.

"I do." He smiles down at her. "Just keep believing in yourself, and what that incredibly talented, not to mention very smart T.O. of yours taught you back in the day and you'll be just fine."

"Oh God!" Andy exclaims on a laugh. "You're so full of it."

Climbing on top of her, Sam brushes his lips against Andy's whispering, "Enough talking now."

"Sold..," Andy hums against his busy lips.

The rest of the night is dedicated to _them_, and there is no more talk of exasperating rookies or estranged sisters.

It's just the two of them.

Like it's always supposed to be.

**FIN!**

* * *

**A/N2: **Please leave me a note or two in the box at the bottom of the page ;)

And yes, I am working on the next chapter of "Through the Pain" :)


End file.
